Murgoob
' ' Murgoob was a very old Dulok who lived in solitude from his own kind yet still wished for revenge against the Ewoks of Bright Tree Village and ultimately joined in on an attack on their village, his appearance was limited to the relatively obscure Ewoks cartoon series - which in turn is loosely associated with the expanded Star Wars universe. History Early life Murgoob was born into a tribe of Duloks on the Forest Moon of Endor decades before the Battle of Yavin. By the time his band had come under the rule of King Gorneesh, Murgoob was rumored to have seen hundreds of seasons. About 600 seasons before 0 BBY, Murgoob took up residence in a large tree stump on the periphery of the Dulok Swamp. There, he resided as a hermit, avoiding contact with his kin. At some point, he was named his tribe's oracle. Hundreds of seasons before 3 ABY, Murgoob's tribe fought the Ewok-Dulok War with the Ewoks of Bright Tree Village. In a bid to conquer the enemy once and for all and to take over their territory, axe-wielding Dulok warriors marched on the Ewoks' Soul Trees to cut them down and break the enemy's spirit. However, an Ewok battlewagon, built by Erpham Warrick, stymied the attack. With the advantage theirs, the Ewoks pushed the Duloks back to their swampland home. This defeat plagued Murgoob for decades afterward. Return of the battlewagon Over the years, Murgoob cloistered himself in his tree stump hermitage. In 3 ABY, however, he was disturbed. His tribe's queen, Urgah, and Murgoob's nephew, Umwak—never a favorite of Murgoob's, and now making the unbelievable claim that he had been named the tribe's shaman—brought ill tidings: a Dulok scout had reported that the Ewok battlewagon had been restored. The oracle panicked; his immediate instinct was to hide, but Umwak pressed him for information. Murgoob related the story of the battle he had witnessed so long ago. His nephew then made an interesting proposition, suggesting that perhaps the Duloks could steal the battlewagon and use it against the Ewoks. Murgoob was intrigued and declared that with such a weapon, the Duloks could take over the Ewoks' forests once and for all. The queen and the shaman departed, leaving Murgoob to his solitude. A short time later, Murgoob's nephew returned with news that the Duloks had managed to steal Erpham Warrick's war machine, but needed advice on how to best employ it. Murgoob knew just the trick: if they could destroy the Ewoks' Soul Trees, it would be a tremendous psychological blow against the enemy to which Umwak agreed. He asked his uncle to join the campaign, but the oracle opted instead to get some shuteye. A loud splash woke Murgoob from his nap and prodded him to investigate. To his irritation, the oracle found that someone had actually had the audacity to impersonate him and had even ordered the tribe to make an "attack"—landing the battlewagon in a river. Murgoob unmasked the impostor with his clawed hands. His worst fears were confirmed: it was an Ewok, Wicket W. Warrick. The tribe placed the interloper in a cage aboard the battlewagon and prepared for the real assault. Murgoob took up position at the contraption's fore, alongside the battering ram. Assault on the Soul Trees Now pointing in the right direction, the battlewagon rolled out with Murgoob aboard. King Gorneesh ordered a stop near Bright Tree Village, where he taunted his Ewok rivals and threatened to destroy the Soul Trees. The Ewok leader, Chief Chirpa, vowed that the Ewoks would defend the trees at all costs. The assault began in earnest. The battlewagon barreled through the Ewok defenses, shrugging off arrows as Dulok warriors hurled spears. As the Soul Trees grew nearer, that of Erpham Warrick stood front and center. Suddenly, Duloks began falling from the wagon left and right. Murgoob turned toward the source of the commotion and saw that the young Ewok had escaped from his cage along with a wokling companion named Malani. Murgoob barely had time to mutter a curse before the Ewoks pulled back the battering ram and sent his slight frame flying. A bush broke his fall, but Murgoob's role in the battle was at an end. The rest of the attack went no better. Somehow, the Ewoks managed to repel Gorneesh himself and to destroy the battlewagon before it could reach its target. Defeated once more, Murgoob and the Duloks slumped back to their swamp. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Dimwits